Adios
by Alisse
Summary: La despedida de Shun. Esto ocurre antes de la Batalla del Santuario


Adiós  
  
Nota: Bien, como todos saben, ningún personaje de esta historia es mío, pertenecen a Kurumada. Este fic ocurre antes del viaje de los Caballeros de Bronce al Santuario, cuando Shun llega con su amiga en sus brazos al aeropuerto. Es un sonfic de la despedida de Shun y June  
  
-Shun- le dijo Saori Atenea -ve a dejarla, te esperaremos  
  
-Sí- le dijo Seiya en un tono pícaro -pero no te demores mucho  
  
-Gracias, amigos- dijo Shun, sonriendo  
  
Entró a un cuarto del lugar y se acercó a la cama, en donde dejó a la chica, que aún estaba inconsciente. La observó durante unos momentos y suspiró, a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía puesta la máscara, él ya le conocía su rostro y durante todo ese rato no lo pudo quitar de su cabeza, la encontraba muy hermosa  
  
La observó un instante más y se daba la vuelta para irse, cuando sintió un quejido: la chica estaba despertando  
  
-¿Shun?- preguntó, sentándose, el chico bajó la cara -¿Shun?- repitió la chica. El caballero podía sentir su angustia, reflejada en su voz, sintió deseos de que hubiese sido mejor que haya despertado después  
  
-Dime, June.- murmuró, sin mirarla  
  
-¿Irás?- le preguntó, Shun, dándole la espalda, asintió  
  
-Es algo que debo hacer, June.- dijo, intentando parecer firme  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Shun no supo cómo reaccionar cuando escuchó a la chica llorar. ¿Qué debía hacer?, por él se quedaría por siempre con ella, a su lado, pero el deber de caballero lo obligaba a dejarla. Tenía que irse, había hecho esperar demasiado a sus amigos  
  
-Te juro que volveré, June- le dijo sin mirarla, ella no respondió, sólo suspiró, intentando calmarse  
  
-Eso espero.- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio  
  
Shun comenzaba a salir del cuarto, intentando no escucharla, no hacer caso a esos impulsos que sentía, de abrazarla, de besarla. Salió y se detuvo unos momentos, sintió que la chica seguía llorando, pero intentaba calmarse. Frunció el cejo, ellos no se molestarán si los hacía esperar un poco más; volvió  
  
Se quedó de piedra, ella no tenía la máscara puesta y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sin darse cuenta de que era observada  
  
Caminó lentamente a su lado, ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. Shun se sentó en la cama, mirándola. ¿Acaso lo que sentía dentro de él era amor?, ¿amaba a su mejor amiga?  
  
-Shun.- murmuró ella, éste sonrió tristemente  
  
-No vale la pena que llores por mi.- le dijo en un susurro, secándole unas lágrimas con su mano  
  
-No vale la pena que te quedes consolándome.- le dijo ella sonriendo, Shun la miró: siempre con sus respuestas  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, entonces June bajó la mirada nuevamente  
  
-¿No te están esperando?- le dijo, Shun asintió, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, la abrazó.  
  
Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.  
  
Salió con una gran tristeza del lugar a juntarse con sus amigos. Ellos, al verlo, lo notaron, y le respetaron su silencio  
  
No podía quitar su triste rostro de su cabeza: la quería mucho, demasiado, ¿por qué tenía que llegar a eso para darse cuenta?, ¿es que son necesarias las despedidas para darse uno cuenta de lo importante que son las personas para nosotros?. Suspiró. Debía volver, tenía que volver por ella, se lo había prometido. en ese caso, ¿por qué dudaba tanto?  
  
-Oye Shun.- escuchó, miró a su amigo Hyoga  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Quién es ella?  
  
Shun sólo sonrió, y comenzó a subir los escalones para subir al jet. Los demás sólo se miraron de reojo, esa pregunta era algo que todos querían conocer respuesta, pero sólo Hyoga se atrevió a formularla  
  
Se sentó, sus amigos lo rodearon, sin esperanzas de que les hablara de ella  
  
-Su nombre es Juneth, June, y es Amazona de Camaleón- comenzó Shun, sin poder evitar sonreír  
  
-¿Dónde la conociste?- preguntó Seiya, Saori lo fulminó con la mirada; era mejor que él contara a su ritmo  
  
-En Isla Andrómeda, es. - ¿Qué era de Shun?, ¿sólo su mejor amiga?. ¿o el amor de su vida, con quién había pasado muchísimas cosas. con quién le gustaría quedarse por siempre, no separarse más?  
  
Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.  
  
Al sentir su abrazo, sólo sentía su corazón agitado latir con muchísima fuerza. Era una sensación que difícilmente olvidaría, siempre iría con él. Su cuerpo transmitía amor, calor, deseos de quedarse por siempre en ese lugar, en ese instante, nunca partir. a una muerte segura -¿Sabías que esto es difícil?- murmuró Shun, en esos momentos deseaba que June nunca hubiese aparecido nuevamente -Nunca te han gustado las despedidas -Prefiero decir un "hasta luego" -A todos nos pasa, nos gustaría quedarnos con los que queremos por siempre Sin querer recordó a sus padres. No tenía muchas imágenes sobre ellos, pero sí sensaciones: abrazos, caricias, dulces palabras, en fin, todas las cosas que lo hacían desear que ellos nunca se hubiesen ido. Sin querer recordó a su hermano, los largos seis años que el estúpido destino los había mantenido separados, para luego reencontrarlos cruelmente como enemigos. pero cambió, todo eso cambió; Ikki nunca estaba con él, pero estaba consiente de que estaba, quizás pensando en él, quizás pensando en Esmeralda, lejos de él... ¿acaso su hermano, a pesar de estar vivo, también se había ido?. Pensó en su querido maestro Albiore, gracias a él había llegado tan lejos, gracias a que lo comprendió y no lo presionó mayormente logró llegar a donde estaba, él también se había ido. Pensó en Juneth, ¿por qué tenía que irse ella también?, no, no era ella quien se iba, era él, por decisión propia. porque era su "deber de caballero". ¿qué era el deber de un caballero? Lentamente se separó de ella, que seguía llorando en silencio. June se apoyó en su pecho, quizás no quería que Shun la viese llorar. La primera vez que la veía sin máscara y ella con los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¡qué bonita se vería! La abrazó nuevamente, acariciándole el brazo y pensando nuevamente en ella, cerró los ojos. ¡Deseaba con su alma que el tiempo se detuviera ahí! -Shun.- murmuró ella, sin moverse -Dime. -Creo que. deberías irte, te han esperado mucho tus amigos- suspiró y se separó de su cuerpo y de su abrazo sobreprotector. Buscó su mirada, y ella lo evitó -Intentaré volver, June, ahora tengo un motivo más para hacerlo Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus tristes ojos aún notaba que seguiría llorando a pesar de su consuelo. Con sus dedos, le sacó las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas, ahora un poco coloradas Lentamente se acercó a ella y le besó el lugar donde había pasado sus dedos, sus mejillas. Sin separarse mucho de ella, sus labios llegaron a su frente, y ahora, rozando su piel y recorriéndola suavemente, tocó sus labios. En un comienzo sólo fue eso, un simple toque, pero luego se convirtió en un beso, en donde le mostraba su cariño y su amor. Le tomó una de sus manos, y encendió un poco su cosmos, fue poco, sólo para que ella lo sintiera. June hizo lo mismo, en señal de que sus vidas estarían unidas por siempre Ella se dejó llevar, y Shun poco a poco logró que June se acostara en la cama, y dándole un último beso en sus labios, se puso de pie. Debía irse. No quiso mirarla, en realidad, no pudo, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. La chica no se movió de donde la había dejado. Comenzando nuevamente a llorar, dejando toda la almohada mojada Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
  
que no me iré sin besar  
  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
  
la vida viene y va y se va... Se detuvo en el portal, así como no tuvo fuerzas para mirarla antes de irse, no tenía fuerzas para no hablarle una última vez -June.- la chica, desde la cama, lo miró tristemente -Dime -Te juro que haré lo posible por volver. si estuviera en mis manos, nunca me apartaría de tu lado, jamás haría eso, pero tú entiendes, ¿no?. No viviría tranquilo si hiciera algo así, de seguro decepcionaría a mi hermano Ikki, al maestro Albiore, a mis amigos, a Atenea y a ti misma, estoy seguro. -Shun, sólo quiero decirte una cosa- le dijo June -Es sobre la leyenda de Andrómeda. -Que se sacrifica. -Lo sé. pero. ese sacrificio ella lo acepta gustosa, pero nunca se termina. Andrómeda logró vencer su destino. Estoy segura que tú también lo lograrás, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, tú no morirás sacrificado No pudo evitar volverse y dedicarle una de sus mejores y más tiernas sonrisas, agradeciéndole sus palabras Salió por fin de la habitación con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero con más deseos de pelear y de volver a verla, de sobrevivir a esa dura batalla que se avecinaba Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti. -¿Qué es, Shun?- le preguntó Hyoga, insistiendo al chico de que saliera de sus recuerdos y que volviera al lugar en que estaban -Es.- Shun sonrió -es mi novia. Ninguno dijo palabra. ¿Shun con novia? -Bueno- continuó, sin darle importancia a las caras que sus amigos ponían -ella, al venir a Oriente, se había quedado en Isla Andrómeda. Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
  
que no me iré sin besar  
  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
  
la vida viene y va y se va... Ya no le quedaba aliento, la rosa en su pecho le quitaba hasta la última gota de vida y sangre que le quedaba  
  
Había fallado. no a Atenea ni a su hermano, sino a June, le había prometido volver con ella, pero no lo logró. ¿lo perdonaría alguna vez?  
  
En Japón, la chica sentía cómo poco a poco el cosmos de Shun se iba apagando  
  
-Shun.  
  
Todos sabemos el final de esta historia: Shun y los demás caballeros de bronce que murieron fueron revividos por Atenea una vez que le sacaron la flecha dorada.  
  
NOTAS: Bueno, aquí hay otro fic. La canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y a pesar de que nunca la he escuchado, me gustó bastante la letra. Espero que les haya gustado, y creo que notaron que mi personaje favorito es Shun 


End file.
